Disrespect Will Not Be Tolerated
by Maeve of Winter
Summary: After Hermione tells him of all the trouble Veronica has caused and seeing her rebelliousness himself, Hiram decides to remind Veronica of her place in the family. Hiram/Veronica, incest, noncon spanking, dubcon smut.


When Hiram summoned Veronica to his office, she didn't even do him the courtesy of wearing actual clothes, instead entering the room in bare feet and a long silk robe.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Did I specify that this meeting's dress code was casual attire?"

"I was just getting ready for bed," Veronica told him, more than a little bit of annoyance in her tone.

"No doubt." Hiram poured himself a glass of scotch and then lifted it to his lips for a slow, leisurely sip, deliberately taking his time. It was one of the games he liked to play when he was displeased with someone, be it an employee, partner, or disobedient daughter. He made them wait on him while they twisted themselves into knots, wondering what he knew, what his next action would be, and how they would suffer for it.

"Enjoying yourself?" Veronica asked frostily.

Vexingly, the tactic seemed to have lost its effect on Veronica.

Hiram did not let his irritation show on his voice and kept his tone amiable. "Very much. But I have to say, I would have enjoyed my Cristal just a tad bit more. I had been looking forward to relaxing with a glass once I returned home."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have been arrested in the first place," Veronica replied, her tone cool.

Hiram narrowed his eyes at her. He'd heard from his wife about Veronica's careless behavior, how she'd already several times come close to endangering of all his meticulous strategizing. Hermione was adamant that something had to be done about her, and Hiram agreed. He could not allow her rebelliousness to continue. His empire had already collapsed around around him once, and however much affection he felt for his daughter, Hiram needed to see to it that Veronica didn't interfere with its subsequent resurrection.

But he was a reasonable man, as well as a patient father. So Hiram decided to give her one last chance to prove herself.

"Sit down," he invited her. "I want to talk to you, Veronica. I've missed being a part of your life."

Veronica scoffed and remained standing. "Do you really expect me to fall for that? Your 'devoted family man' schtick? I'm not that gullible anymore, Dad."

" 'Dad'?" Hiram repeated, setting down his glass. Daddy had always been Veronica's preferred address for him, and though typically not much of one for genuine sentiment, he found himself unexpectedly disappointed by her fondness of him. "I can't help but notice that you're much less affectionate to me now than before I went away."

"Get used to it," Veronica informed him, scowling. "I know who you are now, Dad. You can't fool me any longer. And now that I know you're just a common criminal, I don't have any reason to respect you."

Hiram felt every muscle in his body stiffen at her attack on his character as well as her promise of future defiance. Anger surged through him as she spat in the face of all that her had done for their family, for her.

He would no longer tolerate this insolence from her. For the both sake of their business in addition to the preservation of their family.

Setting aside his scotch, he slowly stood and crossed over to the armchairs by the fireplace, settling himself in one of them.

"Veronica," he said very softly. "Take off your robe, and then come over here."

With a roll of her eyes, Veronica slipped off her robe to reveal a very scant violet satin nightdress and then unceremoniously tossed the garment onto his desk before stalking over to stand before him. "Yes? What is it that you want, exactly?"

Hiram gave her a vulpine smile as he took one of her hands in his, tugging her even closer. "You'll know soon enough," he told her before pulling her down.

Throwing Veronica across his lap, Hiram pinned both of her arms behind her back with one hand, holding her in place. He used the other to flip the hem of her skimpy negligee up past her waist and then yank down her panties.

Veronica immediately began to struggle. "Let go of me—"

A sharp slap across her ass stunned her into silence, and Hiram took advantage of her temporary speechlessness to let his position be known.

"That's enough from you," he told her, an edge in the voice he otherwise kept very carefully controlled. "At the moment, I couldn't care less about your opinion. But it would be a lie to tell you that I don't care about what you feel, because—" he gave her ass another smack, relishing in her outraged cry, "—I honestly do want want what happens next to be uncomfortable and embarrassing for you." He softened his voice and leaned in to whisper into her ear, his weight resting on top of her as his chest pressed against her restrained arms. "The same way your behavior has been uncomfortable and embarrassing for your mother and I."

Veronica twisted in his lap, still trying to free herself. "So what?" she challenged him. "You think manhandling me is going to get you your way?"

Hiram gave her another swat, harder than either of the other two, the clap of his palm resounding against the walls of his office.

"I think," he hissed, "that you are going to learn it is better to obey me than to defy me." He brought his palm down in a series of swift strikes, satisfaction coursing through him as Veronica let out a gasp of pain at each one. "I can be quite generous toward those who give me the respect I'm due." He caressed one of her thighs and then ran his hands along her reddening cheek, unable to resist admiring his handiwork—his technique was clearly quite effective. "But you know my methods, Veronica," he whispered into her ear as he ghosted the tips of his fingers over the flesh he knew must still be stinging. "Whenever someone crosses me, my retaliation is brutal and swift."

With that, he brought his hand down onto her ass again and again, putting all of his strength behind the incessant blows and smirking at her moans of pain. Instinctively, she tried to pull away, flinching at the contact, but Hiram held her in place as he delivered a lightning succession of blazing smacks.

Noticing she was keeping her muscles tense to shield herself from the full impact of the blows, Hiram halted his strikes briefly, instead bring his free hand up to stroke her neck and play with the ends of her hair. Veronica let out an involuntary sigh of relief at the respite, her shoulders relaxing. Hiram let her lie still for several moments, wanting for both the burn of his strikes to completely register and for Veronica to let down her guard before he continued.

Once he saw that she'd lowered her defenses, he ended his gentle touches and forced her slender thighs apart, pressing one of her feet to rest down on the ground and holding it there with one of his own legs so she wasn't able to clench her muscles again. And then, after ensuring his daughter was left with no protection from him, he brought his hand crashing down against one cheek and then the other, rapidly alternating between them and not letting his speed drop.

" Oh! Oh, no! " Veronica cried as Hiram lit into her with more force than ever. The strength of his blows had her rocking back and forth in his lap, jolting with the impact as he left handprint after handprint on her skin, and her breath was coming in hard pants.

Hiram was not dissuaded. If Veronica was ever going to learn her lesson, she needed to understand that his word was law. Showing any kind of mercy would only spoil her.

And judging by the way she was writhing across his lap, frantically trying to get away from her punishment, Veronica was already plenty spoiled.

No matter. Hiram would have her on her toes soon enough. And if she ever wasn't, she would just end up back over his knee.

"I would stop struggling if I were you," he chided her, earning a squeal from her as he dealt out several more especially hard smacks. "I have more patience for those who don't take responsibility for their actions, Veronica."

"Let. Me. Go," Veronica gritted out, still stubbornly resistant, trying to tug and pull her way free from him.

Hiram only shook his head disapprovingly. "Every time you try to fight me, you're only making this more difficult for yourself," he warned. He gave one cheek a sharp pinch and was rewarded by her pained hiss. "Your skin is already turning a magnificent crimson—but I can keep going until it's absolutely purple."

"I'd like to see you try," she spat.

For a moment, Hiram stilled, almost impressed by how strong-willed she was. But he needed to prove that he was stronger—and to do that, he would have to force her to submit to him, show her that his authority overpowered any of her whims.

"Your wish is my command," he said silkily, before continuing the discipline at a blistering speed.

Crashing his palm down across her ass with all of his might as quickly as he could, he launched into a frenzy, setting a ruthless pace. He didn't focus on any particular spot, instead varying where his swats landed, intent on making certain she felt his wrath now and would for days to come. The room filled with the crack of his palm continually meeting Veronica's flesh, but even with the resulting din, he could hear her sharp intakes of breath at every strike.

Faced with blow after unrelenting blow, it didn't take much longer for Veronica to break.

"Please," she gasped, her breath hitching in her throat. "No more—oh! " She cried out as a swift smack landed on her tender undercurve. "Please no more!"

"I gave you the opportunity to apologize for your behavior," Hiram reminded her, smugness entering his voice. "You didn't take it. And now you'll just have to accept the consequences."

She bucked and begged, futilely trying to evade his hand, but it was useless. She was trapped, helpless, at the total mercy of his palm, and nothing she did could convince him to stop. With no choice but to endure the brutal blows that met her cheeks with dizzying speed, she was left trembling and sobbing in his lap, quaking with each smack.

After some time of forcing Veronica to suffer through the merciless spanking, Hiram became aware of the stiffening of his cock. At first he planned to ignore it, but his arousal was only heightened further by her panicked squirming. After a brief debate with himself, he decided to incorporate relief for himself into her discipline.

With one smooth movement, he lifted her up off of his lap and helped her stand, unable to resist noticing how the tears made her dark eyes look much brighter and alluring. Still, unwilling to get caught up in sentiment, he didn't hesitate to steer her to his desk and arrange her so she was fully sitting down with her knees just over the edge.

Veronica let out a sharp cry as her reddened ass made contact with the hard wooden surface. Instantly, she tried to push herself up off of it, but Hiram refused to let her.

"You will stay exactly where you are," he said softly, using one hand to press her back down and the other to yank off her panties entirely and toss them aside. "Any further disobedience will simply put you back over my knee. Do you understand?"

A whimper escaped Veronica's mouth, and she shifted back and forth, desperately trying to keep the weight off of her throbbing backside. Hiram allowed himself a smirk, taking smug satisfaction in the sight of her squirming all thanks to his doing—no doubt he had thoroughly made his point. But he didn't let his gloating distract him from swiftly withdrawing a bottle of lube, squeezing a generous portion into his palm, and using it to quickly but thoroughly coat his dick. Then, without any delay, he spread Veronica's legs apart, took hold of her hips, and, giving no warning, shoved his thick cock directly into her opening.

As soon as he pushed inside of her, Veronica let out a stuttering shriek, her eyes going wide. No doubt she was struggling to adjust to the sudden sensation of being filled with his enormous length—Hiram was a large man, and it was always difficult for his regular partners to take him even with attentive preparation. Of course, he'd made no effort to make the experience any more comfortable for Veronica, instead preferring watch her face as she was forced to accommodate his significant size. A bit of further pain, he reasoned, spearing into her again, would just help the lesson stick.

And truly, he could tell she was overwhelmed by the sensation, distress evident on her features as he thrust in deeper, her lips parted in a silent cry and her chest heaving beneath her lacy negligee. But a pink blush stained her cheeks, and he could detect a glimmer of arousal in her eyes; at least on some level, she was enjoying his attention.

But Veronica's pleasure was soon interrupted. As Hiram increased the speed of his thrusts, roughly plunging further inside of her, the motion had her bouncing up and down on the desk to match his faster pace. He was raising Veronica ever so slightly up only to push her down again, a continuous cycle that constantly put pressure on the very area he himself had ascertained was left tender and aching.

At first she bit her lip, no doubt trying to suppress the pain and remain silent, refusing to give in to him. But faced with Hiram's unyielding stamina, she was soon pleading with him for reprieve.

" _Please_ ," she begged, wincing as he drove her down against the desk again and again and her ass made contact each time. "Please, Dad, that _hurts_."

Hiram allowed himself a smirk; he'd been expecting protest, and he had a ready answer for it.

"Hook your legs around my waist and keep them there," he instructed, offering her an apparently merciful solution. "And put your arms around my shoulders. That way, you'll keep yourself up off of the desk."

Veronica hesitated, conflict clear on her features, and he knew why: she was thoroughly caught. While it would alleviate some of her current discomfort, bringing herself closer to him in the way he described would cause her to feel his rough thrusts more fully than ever, making withstanding his massive cock an even greater struggle than it already was. But if she tried to lean back to avoid the force of his thrusts, she was pressed down onto the desk, aggravating the soreness in her ass. Any time she tried to avoid one source of pain, she was met with another.

Ultimately, though, it didn't matter which one she chose. With either one, it would eventually conclude with her being utterly stuffed with his cock. Hiram would make certain of it.

Growing impatient with Veronica's indecision, Hiram decided to make the choice for her. Switching the angle of his thrusts, he drove her hips down against the desk and forcibly held them there so that she had no relief whatsoever from the remaining sear of the spanking.

" _Nooo_ ," Veronica groaned in dismay, throwing her head back, her eyes squeezed shut and her dark hair gleaming in the lamplight.

Hiram just smirked and continued hammering inside of her, keeping her firmly in place, savoring her pained squeaks and desperate squirming. He wasn't going to let her get away.

However, within a short time, Veronica found a distraction from her stinging flesh. Hiram changed the direction of his thrusts again, and when he did, Veronica's eyes went wider than ever. She released a long, thready moan that had him chuckling at how absolutely wanton she sounded.

Controlling the pain Veronica felt was delight. But Hiram was even more excited to control her pleasure.

"How does it feel?" he asked softly, giving a long, slow push into the same spot, his smirk widening as she gave another moan.

Her earlier reluctance forgotten, she tried to shift forward to meet him this time, but he was still holding her locked against the wooden desk, thus she couldn't.

"Patience," Hiram told her patronizingly, rolling his hips and giving her another deep, agonizingly slow thrust. "You haven't been a very good girl, Veronica, so I don't see why I should be good to you."

A whimper of frustration escaped Veronica when he denied her satisfaction, but Hiram continued his leisurely pace, seeing no reason to hurry. Even as she urged him to keep going, to pick up his speed, he ignored her and did as he pleased, prolonging each thrust so she could feel both the burn of his girth slowly splitting her open as well as the residual pain from the spanking.

Even with him deliberately drawing out every stroke, it wasn't long before he had her at the precipice, shifting and twisting in desperation to reach the climax that was just beyond her reach. It was clear that taking his cock was taxing her, with perspiration beading her hairline and flinching whenever he pushed further inside. But Veronica seemed determined to get as much as much of him as she needed in order to find her release, repeatedly trying to wriggle forward and skewer herself on his cock.

"Please," she implored yet again, her breath coming in short bursts. "Please, _yes_ , oh, _please_ —"

"Please, what, Veronica?" Hiram prompted her, wanting to see if he had his obedient, loving daughter back again.

She bit down on her lip against looked at him directly, her large eyes pools of dark, drawing him in to drown. "Please, Daddy."

The single word drove every last ounce of his careful self-control out of Hiram, and he found himself letting go of any restrictions and pounding into Veronica with abandon, barely aware of her rising squeals at the sudden increase in the force of his thrusts. She was shaking at the aggressive barrage, trembling with the strain of his large cock relentlessly drilling into her, splitting her apart. But his renewed vigor quickly spurred Veronica past the brink, and she let out a long wail, scrabbling frantically at his back and clutching at his shoulders as orgasm overwhelmed her. But he didn't pause in his thrusts for an instant until he reached his own climax, only finally halting when he felt his warm seed pulsing into her.

When Hiram withdrew from Veronica, she slumped forward bonelessly, exhausted, and he caught her in a brief embrace. After allowing her a few minutes to recover, when her breathing began to return to normal he handed her the panties and sent her away, but not before making one last request.

"You may leave," he said, composed as ever, settling himself behind his desk. "But first, I expect a goodnight kiss."

Silently, she complied, chastely pressing her lips against his cheek for just a moment before turning to the door. Not a word was spoken from her, but the lack of eye contact and the blush that remained on her face said it all: she had lost to him and she knew it. In the match of wills between himself and his daughter, Hiram had won. No longer would he have to cope with her stubbornness and resistance.

A satisfied smile tugging up his mouth, Hiram watched Veronica pull back on her robe and open the door, all without a word. He was looking forward to once again being the father she adored and admired.

Veronica had only just exited when Hermione swept inside, wearing a long black halter dress with a plunging neckline, her long hair loose and tumbling down in waves. She looked every inch like his beautiful wife and loyal supporter, especially when she cast a smug glance over her shoulder at Veronica's departing figure, a smirk playing on her features.

Her serendipitous arrival wasn't by coincidence, Hiram knew. She'd been waiting and listening outside of his office, maybe for the entire time.

"Look at her," Hermione murmured, casting back another glance and watching Veronica vanish into the hall before she turned to Hiram. "As meek and docile as a little lamb. Oh, Hiram, you've worked wonders."

While Hiram appreciated the recognition of his efforts, but he gave a modest shrug. "It's only fitting for me to return to my position as head of the family and manage the duties that come with it."

"And you're superbly skilled in that regard." Without being asked, Hermione poured him a second glass of scotch and handed it to him. "I can't tell you how much of a trial it's been for me to cope with her uncooperative attitude. I'm relieved that you're here to help me with her, Hiram." She laid a light kiss on his cheek.

He raised his glass to her in a brief toast. "I'll never shy away from my responsibilities as a parent, of course."

"You should consider disciplining her regularly," Hermione suggested, her voice deceptively casual. She meet his gaze easily, her eyes giving away nothing but polite interest and concern. "You know how headstrong our daughter can be. It's very likely she'll need routine sessions to remind her of her place."

Hiram bit back a smile. So that was Hermione's angle: to ensure Veronica didn't just suffer once for her misbehavior but was forced to atone for it again and again. It was the same vindictive quality that had initially encouraged him to make certain she was playing for his side.

"I'll definitely consider it." Hiram reached for the SoDale file on his desk and withdrew all of the information he had on the Sunnydale Trailer Park, paying particular attention to the overdue rent notices. "But at the moment, I have some business to attend to."


End file.
